1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink assembly structure, and more particularly to a heatsink assembly structure that is firmly attached to a heat-generating element and provides normal pressing forces with a simple combined structure.
2. Related Art
A chip unit providing operation and main control functions of a computer, e.g., a central processor unit (CPU), is a core of the computer, and is very important to the computer. The chip unit or another module such as the display chip module may generate a lot of heat when operating at high frequencies, so they are heat-generating elements of the computer. The high temperature is a potential risk leading to the breakdown of the computer system, and further causes the computer down or damage. Therefore, heatsink devices are proposed to solve the aforementioned problem. The current heatsink method that has been widely applied uses a heatsink device fixed to the mainboard of the computer to dissipate heat. According to the conventional fixing technology, four holes corresponding to the heat-generating element are formed in the mainboard at the position where the heatsink device is fixed, so as to provide four normal forces. Thus, the heatsink device is attached and firmly fixed to the heat-generating element.
However, along with the trend of miniaturization of notebook computers, the mainboards are becoming smaller accordingly. Therefore, to a heatsink device, the position and number of the fixing holes are also limited. In particular, to a chip unit, the preferred fixing method is to open several holes at corners around the chip unit. When the above method is not applicable, fewer holes (e.g., three holes) must be used to firmly fix the heatsink device, which causes troubles.
In order to solve the problem that the heatsink device cannot be fixed to the mainboard with fewer holes in the conventional art, it is an object for the inventor of the present invention to redesign a heatsink assembly structure meeting the current trend of being light in weight and small in size of notebook computers and capable of providing normal forces with fewer holes than the conventional art so as to firmly fix the heatsink device to the mainboard.